


you like it, i like it

by fyborg23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liles shoves Elias' face against the bare mattress, scraping his whines and his sweaty face against it. The sheets are half on the floor, and Elias' gonna get the mattress dirty if he keeps humping the pale blue fabric like that, smearing spots of wet against the quilted triangles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you like it, i like it

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday gift for Crystal!

Liles shoves Elias’ face against the bare mattress, scraping his whines and his sweaty face against it. The sheets are half on the floor, and Elias’ gonna get the mattress dirty if he keeps humping the pale blue fabric like that, smearing spots of wet against the quilted triangles. The mattress’ already dirty, with a spot where Elias leaked _Liles’_  come out of his ass, squirming against Liles’ working mouth, turning the air filthy with swearing–

But Liles has Elias right where he wants him right  _now_ , so fucking  _right_.

Liles slaps Elias’ arched ass, just to hear him whimper and try to hitch his hips away from the mattress, not that he can quite move with Liles all over his back, not when he’s been teased for so fucking long. Liles pulls at Elias’ hair, the strands just slipping through his fingers. Elias gets the message, whines just at a  _lower_  tone.

Hell, they can both afford to each buy ten mattresses twice as good as this one, mattresses with springs that don’t squeak or creak and keep their sheets  _on_.

But this one has so  _many_  good memories. It compliments the blush on Elias’ neck, splotching down to his shoulder blades, and the blue fabric almost matches Elias’ eyes when he’s too turned on, too fuck-stupid to even attempt English.

Liles strokes a fading bruise on Elias’ ass, and presses his fingers along the cleft, feeling Elias’ tender rim, hot and wet with being used, sticky with  _his_  come.

Maybe he should give the kid a break, make him roll off that black cock ring and suck him off, get his come in his mouth and hold Elias’ head still-- all the better for Elias to kiss his own come out of Liles’ mouth, to get even dirtier-- because for someone who looks like an angel he sure isn’t one.

Liles rubs at Elias’ rim, slides a finger in, and watches Elias  _relax_ , with his knees and elbows on the mattress and his dick visibly  _aching_. Liles has to resist the urge to call him pretty, at least for now, when Elias’ flushed and trying to come  _despite_  the cock ring. Silly boy, thinking Liles’d leave him alone when he finally comes, let him shiver all  _alone_  on this mattress.

“If you wanna get fucked, you better ask nice, babe,” Liles says, curling his hand around Elias’ thigh and pushing it just  _that_  much further apart. He doesn’t move his hand when he’s done, maybe because he can see Elias’ dick sway a little between his thighs, heavy with blood and the cock ring, flushed and tempting to lick.

_Later_ , Liles promises himself, watching Elias shifting from knee to knee. Elias’ palms are still pressed flat against the mattress, like they’ve been glued to the fake silk fabric there. Elias can be good when he chooses to be, and it’d never stop amusing Liles.

Elias tosses his head, “But I’m already  _nice_ ,” trying to sound defiant-- Liles thinks he can see his chest puffing up from back here-- but the stress on the last word is just so fucking obvious. Liles strokes his hand down Elias’ back, presses down where muscle meets bone. Elias moans, and he presses his ass up and his face down-- almost even  _wriggles_  his ass. Liles would call Elias beautiful, but Elias already  _knows_  he’s beautiful.

Liles presses his thumb against Elias’ asshole, and Elias sighs, “Fuck me, please.” Maybe not as polite as he should be, but Liles can appreciate how intent Elias is, pressing back against his thumb and tilting his hips just _so_. Liles smiles briefly. He doesn’t have to look especially hard for the lube. It’s there by his foot, uncapped and leaving a spot on the mattress.

Yeah, gonna have to buy a  _new_  one, but Liles can worry about it  _after_  he fucks Elias stupid. Liles smirks, and slicks himself up, maybe pushes some barely-warmed lube into Elias’ ass just to hear him bitch. He can shut Elias up nicely with his dick anyways, or at the  _very_  least, make him moan when Liles presses in, slow and easy. He doesn’t have to be slow and easy, not when Elias’ already been fucked once before, but Liles loves how Elias trembles with  _impatience_.

Liles’s pressed close against Elias, his mouth against Elias’ shoulder and his hand under Elias’ abs. He could palm his dick from there, make Elias even more aware of the cock ring around his dick and listen to him curse him out in Swedish. Liles thrusts in with a firm flex of his hips, and grins when Elias tries to stroke himself off.

“Don’t, babe,” Liles says, pressing his hand over Elias’ hand, just enough to hurt  _right_ , “Don’t you want to wait? Let me take my turn?”

“You’ve already had your turn,” Elias manages, pressing back against Liles, and god, Liles wishes he could see his face, probably blotchy and marked up from pressing his face against the upraised patterns on the bare mattress–

Instead Liles fucks him, just how  _he_  likes it, grinding out his pleasure in Elias, teasing himself with how relaxed--  _loose_ – Elias’ ass is around his dick, and god, it’s fucking perverse how much it makes him even harder, knowing he’s responsible for  _that_.

He comes when Elias  _tries_  to clench around him, and Elias whines when Liles keeps thrusting through his orgasm, sloppy with pleasure, hitting Elias’ prostate  _almost_  painfully straight on, and Liles doesn’t collapse on Elias when he’s done.

Liles bites his lip when he slides out-- maybe he’s getting a little too old to come this  _much_ – and Elias clutches at the mattress when Liles presses himself against his side. Elias is brick red, his neck slick with sweat and his mouth almost bleeding with how much he’s bitten his lips. The white of his eyes are  _pink_ , like he’s trying not to cry, and Liles strokes his cheek.

“You ok?” Liles asks, just checking in. Elias says  _yes_ , shaky but there. Liles leans in to kiss him, and gets up on his knees carefully. The toy’s on the drawer next to the bed, a shade of lurid pink and it looks even worse in Liles’ hand, slicked up with lube. Not  _worse_ – just--  _pink_ , jesus. Elias’s breathing hard, harder when Liles carefully rubs the tip of the dildo against his asshole.

Liles strokes Elias’ back, “Look at how good you’re taking it,” and Elias shivers when the dildo presses in further.

Elias’ breathing, the soft squelch of lube and come ring in Liles’s ears. Liles sucks in a soft breath when Elias relaxes enough for Liles to slide the dildo in further, spreading his thighs underneath Liles’ touch. Fuck, the hot pink just looks obscene nestled in between Elias’ ass cheeks, makes Liles wish he could take a picture of this, of Elias being fucked out and wound up and clenching around a toy that needs to be pushed back further in.

“Fuck,” Elias mutters, reaching behind himself to adjust the dildo, and Liles  _helps_  him. Elias’ hand is warm, and Liles presses his hand over Elias’ hand, feels the dildo press in and Elias squirming around it.

Liles kisses the back of Elias’ neck, “It’s hot seeing you fuck yourself with my come, like the good boy you are–”

Elias whines, slaps Liles’ arm as he shifts onto his knees. He gives Liles a wet glare as he leans back against Liles’ hand-- and the dildo-- and the strangled sob Elias makes Liles’ dick twitch. Elias’  _inspiring_ , his face blotchy with exertion and tears, his thighs shaking with pain-- arousal? Both?

Liles grabs his face, gives him a sloppy kiss. Liles can taste the salt of tears in Elias’ mouth, and that makes him just a little  _possessive_ , makes him kiss Elias harder, pressing him against the headboard–

“Please–” Elias pants against Liles’ mouth, arching up against him, and Liles palms Elias’ dick, rubs precome onto the thin skin over it, sucking at Elias’ upper lip before he breaks the kiss. Liles rubs at Elias’ pert nipples, twisting them between his fingers and smiles when that brings tears to Elias’ eyes–

Elias shoves his hand away, “Please, fuck,  _uhnn_ , let me come,” his hips thrusting into thin air.

Liles pets his thigh before he eases off Elias’ cock ring, nice and easy, feeling Elias’ ragged breathing against his ear and Elias digs his fingers into Liles’ shoulder, probably marking him up–

Fair enough, Liles smirks, as he strokes a finger up Elias’ dick. Elias swears, harsh and high, and god, Liles could probably make him get off with just one finger, make him drum his heels against the rucked-up sheets and the bare mattress–

The thought’s so hot it makes Liles scoot down and blow Elias, hot and wet around his dick, sucking hard just for a beat until Elias bucks up, fucks his mouth with an unsteady thrust before he comes with a loud moan.

Liles almost coughs, and scrubs his mouth against Elias’ smooth thigh before he looks up at Elias. He’s a wreck, blinking up at the ceiling, and Liles grins. Elias shifts carefully, and looks down at the mattress with a rueful smile.

“I would say sorry,” Elias shrugs, “but I had too much fun.”

Liles looks Elias over, still faintly hungry for  _more_ , and curls his hand around Elias’ sturdy wrist.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ my tumblr!](http://hastybooks.tumblr.com)


End file.
